


sunlight

by craftingdead



Series: charlie will make cd a common tag if it kills them [36]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, and ghettos the kind of sick fuck to take jogs at 6am, nicks a night owl, post canon?? modern au??? we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: “What a good fuckin’ day,” Ghetto announced, throwing open the curtains and letting bright sunlight shine throughout the room. “God, it’s been so dreary for the past week. Took the sun long enough to actually show up.”Nick groaned, covering his face with the blanket. “Ugh, close the curtains,” he moaned, “it’s too bright.”





	sunlight

“What a good fuckin’ day,” Ghetto announced, throwing open the curtains and letting bright sunlight shine throughout the room. “God, it’s been so dreary for the past week. Took the sun long enough to actually show up.”

Nick groaned, covering his face with the blanket. “Ugh, close the curtains,” he moaned, “it’s too bright.”

“Come on, don’t you want to get up, take a jog or something? It’s almost summer. We can do anything we want. I bet you that no one will bother us, because they’ll be too busy having fun outside to bother,” Ghetto said, opting to push the window open and let a warm breeze through instead of shutting the curtains closed and letting Nick sleep in peace.

“You’re too bright about this. It’s too early to be getting up. We’re not all athletic morning birds like you. Let me sleep.”

“Nick, baby, it’s nine AM.”

“Like I said, it’s too early.”

Ghetto laughed, a warm and loud thing. He shut the curtains slightly, stifling some of the light flooding the room, and walked over towards the bed. Nick felt a dip in the empty space next to him, and a hand pulling the blanket from over his head. “Come on, get up, you lazy ass,” he said. “I’ll throw you into an ice-cold bath if I have to. I refuse to let this beautiful weather go to waste. Well, this beautiful weather when it isn’t spoiled by AK or Shark’s existences.” 

Nick squinted up at him, past the blinding light. “Beautiful weather? This sunlight is burning my retinas. I may be going blind as we speak. Can I pull the blanket back over my head now or are you going to keep it from me.”

“Come  _ on. _ We also have a meeting in an hour. It will be better to get up before that, so we have time to get ready and get something to eat. I’m not arguing with AK on an empty stomach, and Gray won’t let us hear the end of it if we’re late to a meeting again.”

“You can go get breakfast. I’m going to sleep in until the very end,” Nick said, waving him away with a hand. “Go. Shoo. Let me sleep in peace. I need a full eight hours of beauty rest to be able to function the rest of the day, and you’re interrupting that. You’re getting dangerously close to only getting me seven and a half hours of beauty sleep, mister.”

“Babe, we went to bed at twelve. You’ve been passed out for nine hours. You fell asleep before I did. Get up, you’ve gotten your beauty sleep. Now it’s time for a beauty shower and breakfast.”

“I’ve gotten my beauty sleep when I say I’ve gotten my beauty sleep.” Ghetto rolled his eyes down at him. “Let’s sleep in. Skip the meeting.”

“When did you get to be the rebellious one?” Ghetto asked, stretching out on the bed beside him. “I thought you were going to be the one all like ‘oh, Ghetto, my beautiful handsome hunk of a boyfriend who I love with all my heart and who is also the sexiest man in the universe, we need to get up and to our meeting or Gray will beat our asses to the next galaxy, you lazy bum. Did I mention how ungodly attractive I find you at all times?’”

“I would have if you didn’t wake me up before eleven.”

“Aw, come on, Lynx, get up.” Ghetto pushed himself up on one hand and loomed over him, leaning down to whisper, “I’ll make it up to you if you get up now,” huskily in his ear. But as much as that… tempted Nick, it didn’t make him want to throw the comfy warm sheets off and get into a freezing cold shower.

“What meeting is so important that I have to get up at  _ nine AM  _ for it,” Nick said, ignoring Ghetto’s previous statement. Even though a cold shower sounded like the devil’s work at the moment… he would still think on it. “What does Gray want to talk to us about? If it’s taxes tell him to never call me again.”

“He didn’t tell.” Ghetto pressed a kiss to the corner of Nick’s mouth. “You know how Gray is. We probably won’t know what it’s about until the very end.”

Nick pulled the blankets back up to his chest and said, “Then it’s not worth my time!” 

Ghetto didn’t respond to that. Instead, he propped himself up full above Nick and kissed down his jaw, leaving his lips against his skin just long enough to make Nick shiver. “Hey, this is totally unfair,” he grumbled as Ghetto lowered to his neck, sucking just shy of leaving a mark. “I never pull these kinds of stunts whenever I’m trying to convince you into doing things. Don’t you  _ dare  _ leave a hickey, if we’re going to that meeting I refuse to show up with a hickey—”

A laugh built in Ghetto’s throat and he grinned against the curve of Nick’s throat. “You should have said that before,” he said. “Now it’s too late. Sorry. My methods of persuasion aren’t built for your convenience.”

“Get off of me, you big oaf—don’t you fucking  _ dare  _ do what I think you’re doing, those suckers last for weeks,  _ my collarbone isn’t as visible to most people you can always just choose to leave marks there for once you motherfucker—” _

Nick finally shoved him off once his teeth started to scrape, and Ghetto laughed as he let himself be pushed back. He was looking ruffled, rubbing at the side of his neck but not angry, despite what his words suggested. “You’re a complete  _ asshole,” _ he said.

“You’re the one who refused to get up! I had to take extreme measures.”

“You are so lucky that you’re hot.”

“Oh, am I?” 

His tone left Nick flustered, stuttering out his next sentence littered with “uhs” and “ums.” Ghetto smiled and got up off of the bed. Now that he had woken Nick up (no matter the extremes he had to take to get them this far) it was time for a shower and then breakfast. Despite how much he liked the summer, it was hot and he was sweaty. Not that it usually bothered him on days like this, but it was common courtesy. AK refused to shower half of the time, so Ghetto had to one-up him, obviously.

“If we take a quick shower now and then have breakfast, then we should more than likely make it on time to the meeting,” Ghetto said to himself allowed, wondering what they would have. Maybe toast? That could be made quickly if anything ran longer than necessary.

As he grabbed a towel and pushed the bathroom door open, he noticed that the room was a lot darker than it had been before. Dark enough that he had to squint slightly to make things out clearly. Dark as in the curtains had been shut dark… which he quickly realized had happened, as he looked across the room for the source of it. And that searching led to a form bundled up on their bed. With the blankets pulled up to his chin. Ghetto sighed, dropped the towel off on the bathroom counter, and walked back to their bed. “Really? Right when I thought you were getting up?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’ve been asleep this entire time,” the “form” on the bed mumbled, half-muffled by the blankets stacked on top of him.

“Nick, we need to get up. I don’t want to have Shark sending me suggestive messages about the nature of our lateness if we skip another meeting. I swear if he mentions tongues one more time I’m going to rip his out. See how he feels.”

“Or you could come over here and we could cuddle,” Nick said, patting his side of the bed with an inviting hand, “and you could rip out Shark’s tongue afterward.”

“What am I getting out of this, exactly?” Ghetto asked him. Despite all of that, his feet were moving across the room, letting him stand by his side of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Nick looked up at him with pleading eyes—almost puppy-dog like—and Ghetto almost snapped right then and there.

Nick pulled his other hand out from under the covers and began to list things off on his fingers. “Well, one, you get cuddles. Two, you don’t have to drive all the way to Gray’s. Three, you get to sleep in. Four, you get cuddles. Five, you get all of this”—he gestured down his body and Ghetto resisted a laugh—”not being mad at you for the rest of the day… what else…”

“You make a convincing argument.”

“Do I?” And Nick looked up at him with warm, lidded eyes—almost with a twinkle of some sort to them. And he did look legitimately tired. And Ghetto was tired himself too, getting woken up in the middle of the night and staying up for an hour and a half longer than any of them wanted to stay up at that time of night. (Incident with the neighbors. Nick swore that they were gonna move by the end of the year.) And, god, was Nick fucking beautiful to him—and that fucking smirk, too. Ghetto hated him, he swore he did.

“What do you think would happen if we did decide to sleep in?” he asked, instead, trying to hold out for a little longer. But that shape broke him the moment Nick demanded that they slept in longer. The fucker.

“Well, we could sleep in until twelve, then we could have a proper, non-rushed breakfast, and then we could apologize to Gray about missing the meeting—lie about the car breaking down or something—and then we get the rest of the day to ourselves! Hurray! And besides, you still have to make it up to me, you know, for waking me up at such an hour.”

He could hear the grin in Nick’s voice, even though he couldn’t see it. “Oh, that last point might have been the one to get me. If there’s anything I love more than ‘making it up’ to you,” Ghetto said, voice low and husky, and Nick’s words caught in his throat.

“T-that’s settled then!” he said, voice a little too high pitched for his own good.  _ He can give but he sure can’t receive. _ “We’re sleeping in. Right?”

“Fine,” Ghetto grumbled, and Nick cheered.

But first, he shut the door of the bathroom closed, walked back over to the window and closed it, and then shrugged his jeans off. And to think, Ghetto thought he would be able to wear those for more than ten minutes with a boyfriend like Nick. That wasn’t a sex thing, Ghetto reassured himself. Totally not a sex thing. And then he climbed in next to Nick, feeling him shiver ever so slightly against his cool body. “What, starting to have regrets?” he teased.

“No,” Nick said. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be this cool. It’s summer. You should be warm. You should be hot,” he whined.

“I’m already hot, baby, I thought we addressed this.”

“Oh my  _ god,” _ he groaned. Ghetto laughed as he wrapped an arm around Nick’s waist and pulled him in (there was no better way to warm up if he was being honest). The other hand went on his stomach, laying over him almost protectively as Nick adjusted to get closer. “Someone’s a little arrogant.” 

“You know it, babe. I’m the most arrogant person ever. I’ve never heard of sharing ever in my life because I’m just that sexy and arrogant.”

Nick groaned, over-exaggeratedly. Ghetto wriggled his eyebrows, even though he couldn’t see. “Of course you wouldn’t, you fucking only child you. The only thing you’ve ever learned to share was this bed, and even then I have to fight for the blankets every night.”

“My body heat is enough,” Ghetto said. “And what can I say? I don’t like people touching stuff that’s mine.”

“Okay, Jesus, you’re possessive, too.” He laughed as Nick breathed in deeply and exhaled through his teeth. “I would be surprised if anyone guessed anything other than an only child, with how much you apparently care for things that are ‘yours,’ you possessive weirdo. Not that I don’t find it super hot.”

“Freak.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“I thought we were cuddling, not discussing which one of us is more freaky.”

“We are now.” Nick rested his head against Ghetto’s chest and Ghetto swore it still jolted him every time, just how tiny Nick was. Fragile. Less so than he was before, but still to an extent that it worried him every once and awhile. He let his thumb rub circles on Nick’s stomach as he mumbled an extra, “Let’s just stop going to meetings altogether.”

Ghetto grabbed his hand and raised it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to Nick’s knuckles. “We can’t do that, idiot.”

“Too bad. You’re comfy in the morning.” He had almost drifted off by this point, relaxing in Ghetto’s arms as his eyes fluttered between open and shut, the in-between. Then his breathing deepened and they shut. Light rays fluttered out from underneath the curtains, getting through just enough to give the entire room a warm glow.

“I love you,” breathed Ghetto. “I love you more than you know.”

His phone rang once and Ghetto shut it off completely. And then he let Nick’s breathing lull him into sleep, an arm around his waist and the other returned in-hand with Nick’s to it’s spot on Nick’s stomach, covered by their intertwined hands. And he even let them sleep in until one, even though he woke up before Nick himself did.


End file.
